Hinata in the Akatsuki
by krazyme98
Summary: Itachi finds Hinata alone and takes her with him. Later she comes back looking for the Jinchuuriki Naruto and Gaara. Will she able to complete her mission or will she fall in love? NaruHina. This is my second story hope you like. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so this is my second fanfic and I'm excited :D I got this from a dream and so yeah. Hope you enjoy! BTW I'm not gonna make Hinata all stuttery…well only in the beginning :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have been a whole lot different xD.**

**Also I would like to say that this will not follow the story line so things like age and all that will be different. I might add things from the original Naruto plot but not a lot.**

**Itachi POV.**

Kisame and I were walking back to the hideout from a lousy mission. We had no hurry so we were walking in the forest with a peaceful silence. The peaceful silence was suddenly broken when I heard a small sniffle. I looked to Kisame and he just nodded his head saying he heard it too. I closed my eyes and listened for the noise again. After a couple seconds l looked to my left and saw some bushes covering my view. I walked towards them and peered above them. In the middle of the little grass area was a tree stump. I looked more down and saw a girl with navy colored hair and pale skin that shined in the moonlight above her head. I frowned to myself, why would a little girl who looked about 5 would or 6 years old be out here in the middle of a forest.

"Kisame wait here." I spoke in a calm voice. He just nodded his head and leaned on a tree nearby.

I quietly jumped over the bushes and began to slowly walk towards the little girl. Once I was about a foot or two away she looked up. I had a look of surprise that went away as fast as it came. The girl had lavender pupil less eyes that were red and puffy, probably from crying a lot.

I crouched down to her eye level and spoke in a calm tone as to not frighten her. "What is your name little girl?"

The little girl stayed quite for a moment and then her small mouth opened, "H-hinata H-hyuuga." She said in a small timid voice.

I was right she was a Hyuuga, after all only people of the Hyuuga clan had those eyes and the only placed they lived in was in Konoha.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She started fiddling with her fingers which I found amusing.

"M-my f-father disowned me b-because I was to w-weak." She began to sniffle again as if holding back tears.

I pitied this girl. Since I came from Konoha, as well, I heard it was hard to be a Hyuuga. They train you hard and expect a lot from you even if you are a little kid. Judging from her forehead she must be in the main branch since she didn't have the caged bird seal. Suddently an idea popped into my head. The nine-tailed fox also lives in Konoha. If I take this girl in she may be able to help capture the Jinchuuriki which would please leader-sama.

"Would you like to become stronger?" I questioned her.

She looked at me with wide eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Forget everything about Konoha and come with me. I will teach you how to be a strong kunoichi." I held out my hand to her and she looked at it.

She slowly began to reach out but stopped mid-way. She blinked then pulled her arm back.

"N-no I can't j-just leave the place I grew up in."

I gave her a serious expression. "And what good would come of it if you stay? Your father had disowned you and you have nowhere to go." My eyes softened. "Come with me. We will give you a home, and a family.

Her eyes widened and she was in deep thought.

Finally, she timidly put her hand on my big one and I pulled her up. I had a better look at her clothes. She had a simple lavender kimono that was dirtied from the bottom. She also had on blue ninja sandals.

"Kisame come on out and meet the new member."

"Oh so this little girl eh? What would leader-sama say about this?"

"I will worry about that when we get there." Kisame came closer and crouched down to Hinata's eye level.

"Hello my name is Kisame what's yours?" He gave her a toothy grin showing off his shark teeth.

Hinata made an eep noise before hiding behind me. I pulled her out behind me.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." I assured.

She slowly nodded to me and looked back to Kisame, "M-my n-name is H-hinata." Again she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Kisame let's get going." He nodded his head. I bent down and grabbed Hinata when suddently something fell to the floor I looked down and saw a small fox plushie. It was an orange color with black tips on its ears and tail. I picked it up and handed it to her. "Is this yours?"

She widened her eyes and nodded. I gave it to her and she cuddled it. I couldn't help but smile.

Kisame chuckled at the scene. "Well let's go." And we disappeared in a black flash.

**Sorry if it was lame and short I'm surprised my first story was longer. :P I might not update in a while because well I ….. I don't really have a plot for this story either *sweat drop* I just write what's in my head. :D so PLEASE R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is a thanks giving gift :D K so I would like to thank KuroiBaraNekoHime and kaito kenshin for reviewing my first chapter :D Ok so I'm not really good at the whole plot thing so this story is coming out right out of my head as I type. So I don't know when this well end exactly or what will come in the future :P So sorry if it comes out crappy. Btw I never said how old everyone is so here are their ages…**

**Hinata: 7**

**Itachi: 15**

**Tobi: 14**

**Kisame: 15**

**Sasori: 14**

**Deidara: 14**

**Zetsu: 16**

**Hidan: 14**

**Kakuzu: 14**

**Nagato 21**

**Konan: 20**

**Did I miss anyone? Anyways on with the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I will tell you when I own Naruto**

**Normal POV**

The sun was starting to rise and Itachi and Kisame where still walking to their leaders hideout. Kisame sighed out loud, "When are we gonna get there?"

"Be patient Kisame we've only been traveling for 2 days and we aren't half way there yet." Itachi said a little irritated of his fish friend.

Suddenly Itachi felt the little girl on his back move. He looked back and saw the little girl rubbing her eyes. "Mornin Hinata can you walk?"

Hinata just blushed and slowly nodded her head. He crouched down and she slowly climbed off his back. They continued to walk until they got to a small grass area with a river. "Kisame get some fish so we can eat while I get some wood and start a fire." Kisame just nodded his head and went to the river.

Itachi looked at Hinata. "Wait here until I come back."

"H-hai."

Itachi walked into the woods and found a couple of pieces of wood. When he got back he saw Kisame and Hinata sitting by the small pile of fish. He walked up to them and sat down with them. He set the pieces of wood down and used fire style to make the fire. Once the fish we ready they began to eat peacefully.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

The trio where almost at the hideout when Itachi stopped them.

"Hinata before we get to the hideout I want you to tell me why your father disowned you."

Hinata looked down to her feet. After a while she looked at Itachi with watery eyes and sniffled. "O-okay I w-will tell y-you."

**Flashback**

"Hinata-sama?" said a maid.

"Y-yes?" came the quiet voice of Hinata who was in her room drawing a picture.

"Your father wishes to see you." And with that said the maid scurried off to do her job.

Hinata sighed and wished her father wasn't in a bad mood and slowly got up from the floor and walked to the training area. Once she got there she saw Neji and her father by his side.

"You w-wished to s-see me f-f-father?" she quietly stuttered out.

"Yes Hinata both you and Neji are going to take turns sparring with me. Neji you will go first." He said in a monotone voice.

Once Hinata was out of there way the sparring began. Hinata watched in amazement of how her older cousin was able to block most of her father's palms. After watching them each trying to land a hit on each other's chest Hiashi stopped the spar. "Very good Neji your speed and strength has become better than the last time we sparred."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed.

Hiashi just nodded his head and looked at Hinata. "It's your turn Hinata."

Hinata gulped to herself and walked towards her father. While passing Neji he gave her a quick 'good luck' and she just nodded her head knowing she was gonna need it. Since she is the heir her father expects a lot more from her.

Once she activated her bloodline the sparring began. She ran towards her father with a battle cry aiming for his chest with her right arm. He easily slid to the left and hit a pressure point on the out stretched hand. Hinata jumped back a few feet and began to pant. "Is that all you got Hinata? I thought I raised you stronger." Hinata again ran towards her father faking a right hit and instead dashed behind him, but her father was faster and turned around and punched her in the stomach before she got to hit him. Hinata was sent flying to a nearby tree and began to cough out blood at the impact. Once she stood up Hiashi came at Hinata with full force and began to punch her barley giving her the time to react. Neji who was on the sidelines watched in horror as his cousin, who he looked at as a sister, began to get hit by her father. But what could he do? If he interfered Hiashi would surely activate his seal. Neji just shook his head head. He will not stand there and watch Hinata get hurt, so he got up and ran towards Hiashi and Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama please stop you are only killing Hinata-sama." Neji yelled out tears threatening to fall out of his lavender pupil less eyes, but he held them back.

Hiashi, who was about to grab Hinata from the floor, got up from his crouching position and looked Neji dead in the eye. Finally for what seemed like forever for Neji, Hiashi looked back at Hinata who was slowly trying to sit up. Hinata was in a very bad condition. She had a cut on her lip and what seemed like bruises on her arms from her father hitting her pressure points. That's not all; from a tear on the bottom of her shirt you can see Hinata's bruised stomach. And since Neji had his byakugan on he could see two of Hinata's ribs are cracked.

"Hinata I am disappointed in you. Your strength hasn't changed since the last spar and you couldn't even take one hit I threw at you. And you couldn't even lay a finger on me. Why? Because you are too weak and you are a disgrace to the clan. You don't deserve to be the heiress." Hinata by now was looking down at her hands. Tears began to fall out of her eyes as her father turned his back to her.

"Neji take her to the hospital. Once Hinata is treated I want you to bring her to my office." With that said Hiashi walked away without looking back at his eldest daughter.

Neji looked at Hinata with pity. "He crouched down to her level. "Come on Hinata-sama let's get you to the hospital." Before he could react Hinata hugged him and cried on his chest. "W-why does f-father h-hate me so m-much?" she said between sobs.

"Neji almost felt like crying himself but he held back. "I….I don't know Hinata-sama." Neji just wrapped his arms around her and waited for her sobs to quiet down.

Once she stopped crying he lifted her up bridal-style and took her to the hospital. Once they fixed her up and healed the cracked ribs they both walked towards Hiashi's office in a quiet silence. Neji knocked on the door.

"Come in." was heard on the other side of the door.

Once both Neji and Hinata were in Hiashi began to talk.

"Hinata since you are too weak to become heiress you are disowned of the Hyuuga clan. Your younger sister will take your place since I have a feeling she will be a lot stronger."

Hinata stared at her father in shock now knowing what to say. Neji, who was also in shock, snapped out of it and tried to reason with Hiashi.

"But Hiashi-sama isn't that too harsh she is still young maybe if you give her another cha-" He was cut off by Hiashi's booming voice.

"I will not give her anymore chances. If she can't even take a punch than that just means she never will!" Neji stayed quiet.

Hiashi looked back at Hinata "Hinata I don't want to see you again you are to leave today take anything you want with you. You two are dismissed." Once both were gone Hiashi looked at the picture on his desk. It was of him, Hinata, and his wife who was holding a month old Hanabi. He grabbed the picture and suddenly tears started falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Hinata I had to do this but I had no choice." And he quietly cried to himself.

Hinata walked into her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed her favorite fox plushie and was out of her room. "This is all I really need." She thought to herself. Once she got out of the complex she was about to run into the forest when a voice stopped her. "Hinata-sama!"

She looked back to see Neji running towards her. Before she could respond to anything she felt his warm embrace. All she could do was cry into his chest and hug him. "Hinata I'm going with you."

Hinata let go and stepped back. "No Neji you can't. Besides, who is gonna protect Hanabi? Please Neji just stay here and protect my little sister. She will need you more."

Neji, who was looking down, just slowly nodded.

"Lighten up Neji we will see each other in the future." Hinata put up a fake smile. Neji easily saw through this.

"Please Hinata-sama don't put up a fake smile." He gave her a final embrace before she ran into the forest.

**Flashback End**

Hinata was being hugged by Itachi who was trying to calm her down. Once she stopped crying Itachi held her at arm's length. "Don't worry Hinata, Kisame, me and a lot of others will become your new family. Right, Kisame?"

"Yup don't worry Hinata-chan we will become your knew family. I'm sure Konan would love a member that is a girl. Itachi just chuckled and agreed with Kisame.

"Alright Hinata time to meet your new family.

**And done with chapter 2. Umm sorry if they are OOC but hey it is my story :P sorry if there wasn't a lot of action in the sparring but I'm not good with fighting scenes *sweat drop* Anyways this basically just tells you why Hinata was disowned. On the next chapter Hinata will meet her new family which will mostly….no it literally is all brothers hehe. Anyways R&R and…..**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorryyy that it took long to write this chapter but its just that ive been lazy and had major writers block (mostly lazy) anyways I don't know if this turned out well and sorry if its short. I will try to upload more sooner!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Naruto at least not yet :D**

**Neji POV**

It had been about 5 days since I have seen Hinata-sama and I can't help but miss her. Hiashi-sama spends most of his time with Hanabi or in his office doing who knows what. All of Hinata's friends and mine are starting to worry about Hinata's disappearance and I'm no exception. When Hinata ran away I thought she would still be here in Konoha but when Hiashi sent a group to look for her they never found her, which got me even more worried. Tenten who was Hinata's best friend would always question me where our little 'princess' was. Since Hinata was the only kind-hearted in the group she became our little princess. Even Sasuke would soften up when he saw her. Today is the day that I will be telling everyone what happened to Hinata, although I don't think that anyone would like it. I looked up and saw I was close to the academy. I sighed and went to class.

**Normal POV**

It is now lunch and everyone was sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom. Everyone was eating and making small talk. Neji can feel in the air that they missed Hinata. He sighed for the 100th time before getting up and walking to the front of the bench were everyone can see him. Everyone saw this and quieted down to hear what he was going to say.

"I know it's been a while since we have seen Hinata-sama," many nodded. "I just want to tell you that we won't see Hinata-sama for a while."

"What!" they all shouted, Tenten and Naruto being the loudest of them all.

Neji flinched at the loudness and continued talking. "Hiashi-sama disowned her and she left the compound. When they sent a group to search for her they didn't find a single trace of her in Konoha."

Everyone stayed quite until Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "Dammit! Why? Why would he disown his own daughter? What kind of father is he huh?"

Neji shuck his head and said he didn't know why.

Naruto gritted his teeth and balled his hands in tight fists

"DAMMIT! I vowed to never lose a comrade and this is what happens? Our little princess is disowned and is now gone?"

"Naruto calm down there is nothing we can do." said Sakura, somewhat frightened by his sudden outburst.

Naruto again slammed his fist on the table. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! One of my closest friends is gone and you want me to calm down!"

Tenten finally snapped "Shouting and arguing won't get us anywhere so be quiet Naruto. I was closer to Hinata than any of you, and its tearing me up inside to lose my first best friend." Neji went over to hug Tenten who was quietly sobbing.

Naruto finally calmed down and stood up and walked towards Tenten who looked up from Neji's arms.

Naruto looked at her teary eyes. "Oh yeah, well crying won't get us anywhere either!"

"Naruto!" Ino said, giving him a stern glare.

Naruto looked away from the glare and then back at Tenten. He put his hand over his heart.

"I vow to become stronger than the strongest and search for Hinata BELIVE IT!"

Tenten's eyes widened and couldn't help but chuckle. She wiped her eyes and put her hand over her heart.

"And I will help Naruto look for my best friend." She grinned and so did Naruto.

Everyone else looked at each other before Sasuke spoke up.

"And we will all help dobe and Tenten get back our little princess." He said putting his hand over his heart giving a small smile. Everyone else followed and did the same.

Neji looked up at the sky and smiled at a cloud that, ironically, resembled that of Hinata's face.

"_You hear that Hinata-sama? We are all going to get strong for you and we will look for you…because you are our little princess and we love you so much."_

**K so in the other chapter I said that Hinata would meet her new family but change of plans she will be meeting them in the next chapter :D I will try to update more faster anyways…..sayonara~~~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: K so I kind of know where I am going with this story but ao I will update this one a little more than the other story I have. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and has not given up on me :D**

**Disclaimer: -.- I do not own Naruto**

**Normal POV**

The two Akatsuki partners and Hinata where standing in front of a big boulder. Kisame went up to it and did a couple of hand signs before the boulder slowly began to move to the side. Where the boulder was just seconds ago was just a wall. Again, Kisame did a couple of hand signs and put both hands on the wall before it slid to the side as well.

Kisame looked back at the two. "Well, let's go."

Itachi just grabbed Hinata's smaller hand and slowly led her in. Once they were in the door and boulder moved back. Itachi lit all the torches in the small hallway and followed them to yet another door. Kisame drew blood on his finger and put it in the middle of the door before it opened. Once they were in they were met by a bright light at the ebd of the hall and voices.

"Deidara-kun play hide and seek with Tobi!"

"Go away Tobi un." And a slap was heard.

Kisame just chuckled before walking out of the hallway and into the big spacious room, Itachi soon following.

Hinata started getting nervous when she saw the two boys looking at her, so she hid behind Itachi.

"Who is that little girl un?" said the boy with yellow hair in a ponytail with bangs covering one eye. Hinata thought he looked like a girl.

"A new member." He simply responded.

"Yay! Tobi has a friend to play with!" Tobi ran towards Hinata planning on giving her a bear hug before he was punched in the face by Deidara.

"YOU IDIOT YOUR GONNA SCARE HER UN!"

Tobi got up from the floor rubbing his head. "Deidara-kun hurt Tobi." He whined still rubbing his head.

Everyone just sweat dropped before turning their attention back to the heiress who was giggling at the scene before her. They couldn't help but smile at her laughter.

"Yay Tobi make new friend happy!"

Itachi cleared his throat before talking in his usual monotone voice. "Deidara tell Leader-sama to hold a meeting with everyone present. Tell him its important news."

Deidara just nodded before dragging Tobi with him before he can try to give Hinata another bear hug.

"Wait Deidara-kun! Tobi wanna give Tobi's new friend a big hug!" Tobi wined.

"You can hug her later now let's go un!" and they were gone.

Kisame just sighed at the idiotic Tobi before looking at Itachi. "So how are you gonna break it down to everyone?"

Itachi looked at Kisame, "I don't know yet…"

Kisame couldn't help but sweat drop. "Whatever let's just go and get it over with."

Itachi looked at the quiet girl and she looked up at him "Time to meet your new family." He gave a closed-eye smile and Hinata couldn't help but return it.

The began to walk out of the room and into yet another hall but this one had many doors and each door had a name on it. Once they got to the end of the hall Kisame opened the door that was there before entering, soon followed by the other two.

In the middle of the big room Hinata can see a round table with strangers she hasn't seen before until the two from a while ago caught her eye. The one named Tobi began to frantically wave at her and began to yell, "Hi Hime, can Tobi now have his hug?"

Once again Tobi was hit by Deidara who was annoyed at his unnecessary yelling.

Everyone turned their heads to the trio and looked at the little girl. "What's she doing here?" asked a guy with white hair and what looked like a big scythe near his side.

Itachi, being able to hear the annoyance in his voice looked at Hidan dead in the eye with his sharingan and said in a deadly tone "She is someone who will be very important in the future Hidan."

Hidan not wanting to anger Itachi anymore just stayed quiet.

Hinata who had been looking at Itachi wondered why his eyes turned red but decided to ask him later.

"That's enough you two." came a voice from a man with red hair and weird looking eyes.

Hinata felt uneasy as he stared at her with his cold eyes.

"Itachi come forward with the girl." Itachi obliged and brought Hinata forward.

Nagato took a good look at the girl before speaking up. "What is your name little girl?"

"H-h-hinata." she stuttered a little frightened by them man yet fascinated by his eyes, now that she can see them better up close.

"Quit it Nagato you are scaring her." came a soft voice behind Nagato.

Hinata then saw a woman come out with the same cloak everyone had. The woman had short blue hair with a paper rose on her head and kind brown eyes.

"I've always wanted a girl in this group so she can be like my daughter and now there is one here. Don't worry Hinata we will all take good care of you. Consider me your mother" Then she pointed at Nagato, "consider him your father and" she pointed at the table with all the members, "consider all those idiots your brothers."

Many of the guys on the table protested but they were ignored. Itachi just chucked and Hinata giggled before they were interrupted by Nagato.

"Itachi I would like to have a word with you." Itachi nodded and let go of Hinata's hand "Hinata go with Konan she will introduce you to everyone and then take you to yourn new room ok?" Hianta nodded before grabbing her new mother's out stretched hand. Konan couldn't help but be happy she had a 'daughter'.

Itachi followed Nagto to a small room. "So what is the purpose of you bringing that girl?"

"I found her in the forest near Konoha. She was disowned by her father and so I thought maybe we can train her and she can become strong enough to help capture the jinchuriki. On our way over her I cast a genjutsu on her and read her memories she is friends with him."

Nagato thought about it for a while. "Very well than she can stay but by looking at her she is to kind to kill anybody, let alone hurt someone. You are in charge of training and watching over her to become strong, once in a while have the others show her new things. Understood?"

Itachi nodded his head "Yes leader-sama."

**Hinata POV**

My new mother seemed nice although I still don't feel very comfortable without Itachi in the room. At least Kisame is still here. So my mother introduced me to all my new brothers and it was actually amusing. Tobi had glomped me when my mother was introducing me to him and it had to take Deidara and Kisame to pry him off of me. I was a kind of shocked but then I started to laugh at Tobi who was being scolded by mother. Everyone else just chuckled also finding it amusing. Then I heard a door opening and looked at Itachi. When he looked at me I gave him a smile which her returned.

**Normal POV**

Once Itachi was near Konan he spoke up. "I can take her to her room its right across from mine anyways. Konan looked at him weary since she wanted to take her but she just sighed and nodded.

She looked back at the group. "Everyone else get back to your room it's late."

The all murmured something about Konan being a strict mom and all walked away. Itachi noticed Hinata looked a little drowsy so he carried her to her room, Hinata blushing the whole way. Once the made it to a door with no name on it Itachi opened it and went inside. The room was very simple. It had a twin size bed, a lamp, a desk, a dresser, and a door that led to the bathroom. He put Hinata down and let her explore the new room.

"I'll be right back Hinata." Said girl just nodded before sitting on the bed.

After a minute or two Itachi came back with a large shirt and some shorts. "It might be uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes so wear these for now until Konan buys you some." He handed it over to her. "Oh and here's your fox plushie." He handed it to her aswell.

Before Itachi could leave the room he felt a tug on his cloak.

"Thank you for everything Itachi-nii." She gave him a big smile and Itachi suddenly felt warm.

"He turned around and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about it Hinata." Once he let go he walked to the door.

"Goodnight Itachi-nii."

Itachi hesitated before responding. "Goodnight Hina-hime." And he quietly closed the door.

Hinata blushed at the nickname. Once she put on her 'pjs' she turned off the lights and got into bed. She couldn't help but miss Konoha and her freinds. When Itachi had asked her to come with him to become stronger she hadn't thought twice and just agreed. '_I wonder if I will ever get to see them again." _With that thought in mind Hinata drifted off to sleep.

**And so that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you are all happy that it's longer than the other. This is over 1k words. Like I said earlier it may take a while to update my other story cuz I don't know what to right next and I kind of know where im going with this story. Well that's all I gotta say…..ANYWAYS R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ I am so sorry for the long wait but I've been having trouble on how to continue it. I'm thinking of making Hinata dark but she will still have some kindness in her. So if you can please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Should I make Hinata dark or not? And If do make her dark its gonna be a little later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Normal POV**

It was the middle of the night and Hinata kept on tossing and turning. She was covered in sweat and not having a very pleasant dream at all.

**DREAM**

**Hinata's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the Konoha gate about a couple meters away. It was a sunny day and I couldn't help but smile I was finally home. I ran towards the gate to greet Kotetsu and Izumo but I stopped dead in my track. There on the floor laid both Kotetsu and Izumo dead. They had Kunai Knives sticking out of there body and a big cut on their neck. Suddenly it wasn't bright anymore. The sun was gone and the sky was blood red, the full moon somewhat covered by clouds, was the only light. I kept walking, passing dead villagers on the way. The deeper I went in the more gruesome it looked. I felt like throwing up at the sight before me, but I couldn't stop, I just kept walking. Tears were already falling from my eyes. Who would do such a thing? I have never seen so much….death in my life, and it scared me. Is this what ninja do? I was brought back to reality when I heard footsteps. I looked ahead of me and saw a girl. She looked about 16 years of age, long dark blue hair that reached mid-waist, and pale skin. Even though I was looking at her back I can see she had what looked like a fox mask, black ninja sandals, and a big black cloak with red clouds that covered her body. She kept on walking and I followed her. Finally she stopped at the entrance of Konoha Park. I kept on walking towards her in a daze. Now that I was near her I could see her more clearly, which I wish I hadn't. She had blood stains all over her cloak and in her bloodied hands she had a kunai, dripping with fresh blood. She looked at me even though I couldn't see her, because of the mask, then she looked ahead of us and into the park. I also looked up ahead and felt my heart skip a beat. There in the middle of the grass laid 11 bodies, motionless. I slowly began to walk up to them. The first I saw was Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru they had a wound on their chest from what looked like a kunai. Then I passed Shino Kiba, and Akamaru they had senbons all over their bodies. I continued walking and saw Lee, Sakura, and Ino they had their necks cut and blood was still oozing out. When I reached the last three people I began to tear up even more that I fell to the ground next to the bodies, Tenten, Neji and Naruto. They looked like they have been stabbed multiple times and had blood stains all over their clothes. I couldn't believe this. My cousin, my best friend, and the person I admire the most were all gone, along with my other friends. After crying for what seemed like forever I turned around to the girl that was now about 3 feet away from me, crouching down. "W-why w-would you d-do this to e-everyone, to m-my f-friends?"

The older girl in front of me took off the white mask that also had some blood on it. Once the mask was off I still wasn't able to see her face completely, because she had white bandages covering her eyes, but I did see a small smile on her face. She began to take off her bandages from her eyes. Once they were finally off, her eyes were still closed. Then she slowly opened them. My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop completely.

**DREAM End **

**Normal POV**

Hinata woke with a jolt. She looked around the dark room and began to silently cry, her body shaking in fear. Suddenly Itachi came in with a kunai knife ready in hand.

"What's wrong Hinata-hime?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "I-I want to go home, b-back to my f-friends."

Itachi sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen. He put the kunai knife on the desk and walked towards her bed. He sat down and pulled Hinata onto his lap, letting her sob into his shirt. He ran his fingers through her smooth hair in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down. After Hinata's sobbing stopped, they stayed like that until Itachi broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime but you are way too important for us to just let you go."

Hinata pulled away to protest but was staring in awe at Itachi's eyes. They were a blood red color with a black circle with three spikes coming out of it. **(A/N: didn't know any other way of describing it :P)**

Without even realizing it, Hinata was trapped in a genjutsu. "Hinata forget about your past. Forget about Konoha, your family, and your friends. We are your family that loves you and we will always protect you, now sleep."

When Itachi released the genjutsu, Hinata went limp in his arms, fast asleep. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime, but it's better if you don't remember anything." He laid her under the blankets. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Hinata-hime." Once he closed the door he saw Kisame leaning on his door.

"So what happened to Hinata? I heard a small scream."

"Did anyone else hear?" Itachi questioned, leaning on Hinata's door.

Kisame shook his head, "Nahh, there rooms are farther up the hall so I doubt they can hear anything."

Itachi just nodded.

"So, you erased her memories?" Itachi tiredly sighed.

"Look Kisame I will tell everyone in the morning what I did. I'm too tired to explain anything right now. I guess using the Mangekyou Sharingan wore me out."

Kisame nodded in understanding. "Okay, goodnight Itachi. Try to get some sleep will ya?"

Itachi nodded before going to his room and lying down, not even bothering to cover himself with his blankets. He was still feeling guilty about erasing Hinata's memories. He sighed and just tried to get some rest. 'Tomorrow was going to be a long day.' With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.

**The next day**

**Itachi POV**

It was 5 in the morning and I had told Kisame to call everyone into the meeting room for important news. I still wonder why I even decided to tell them this early in the morning. Maybe it was because I couldn't sleep. 'Ya, that's probably it' I thought to myself nodding my head. The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality and I saw everybody coming in. They were all in there 'pjs' which by 'pjs' I mean there boxers, except for Konan who had a nightgown. When they were all seated I wasn't surprised to hear Hidan whine.

"What's the big idea Itachi? Waking us up at 5 in the morning when some of us are really tired from missions." Some nodded their heads and yawned in agreement. Before I opened my mouth to explain my reason Konan spoke for me.

"Shut up Hidan this may be important, it's not always we wake up this early." She looked at me. "So, by any chance does this have to do with Hinata?" Everyone who had their heads on the table about to drift off to sleep perked up at the name and were all staring at me intently, even Nagato.

"Yes Konan it is about Hinata. You see, in the middle of the night I heard her scream so I went to her room and saw her curled up and cryin-" Konan stopped me.

"Is she okay? What happened? Did Hidan scare her?"

Hidan was about to say something back but I cut him off.

"Yes she is fine." Konan sighed in relief.

"Anyways, when I asked her what was wrong she said she wanted to go home."

Tobi who had been quite for most of the time began to cry. "Tobi doesn't want Hianta-hime to leave." Deidara who was close to Tobi patted his back.

"It's okay Tobi I want Hinata to stay here too."

Konan, who was looking at Tobi crying, looked back at me with a worried expression. "So…what did you do?"

I sighed for what seemed like the 10th time. "I…..I erased her memories. She doesn't remember anything about Konoha, her family, or her friends. She only knows that we are her family."

Nagato, who was quiet this whole time, spoke up "It is better that she doesn't know of her past. That way she won't have something clouding her mind and preventing her from becoming stronger and reaching our goal. If she does not get stronger than she is of no use to us." He turned his back to us and began to walk away only to stop at the door. "So, treat her as a sibling and train her well, for she will be our most powerful weapon yet." With that said he left.

I couldn't help but flinch at the word 'weapon'. I felt even guiltier at knowing that the only reason I brought Hinata was to help capture a Jinchuriki. 'What have I gotten you into Hinata-hime?' I felt like crying right at the spot, which was really unusual for me since I'm not one to show much emotion. But how can you not feel like crying when you brought an innocent soul to the darkness. Hinata would have had a better life if I left her. I mean sure her father wasn't the best but she could have stayed with a friend and lived happily with them. But no I brought her into this mess and there was no way of getting out.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the shuffling of the other people in the room who were getting out of their seats to go to bed, Tobi yelling happily about Hinata not leaving him. Once they were all out I was left alone with Konan.

"Konan, did I do the right thing of bringing Hinata into this? Showing her how cruel we really are?" I looked up at her awaiting her answer.

She gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm not sure Itachi, but look at it this way. You brought a light to our darkened hearts. Most of us have come from broken pasts, some more heartbreaking than others, which caused us to make wrong decisions. But now you brought someone who can show us out of the darkness, someone we can love and give our own life away just to save them. Think of Hinata as our savior, someone who can love us and take care of us and bring warmth to our hearts.

By the time Konan was done with her little speech I was speechless.

"Wow Konan. Thank you it actually really helped." I gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome; now let's go sleep for a little longer. Today is going to be a busy day and I'm going to take Hinata shopping, and you're coming with me." She grinned.

I nodded then it dawned on me on what she said. I was at loss of words. "Wait what? Why me? Why not take Tobi?"

She began to walk out of the room. "Because Tobi attracts too much attention and is really annoying in mornings."

With that said I was left to myself in the meeting room. I walked out grumbling about Konan being unfair of taking me to go shopping. Once I got into my room I laid in my comfy bed darkness consuming me.

**So what you think? Was it to rushed? Confusing? Boring? I know Itachi is OOC but common he is 13. Oh and if you didn't notice I changed Hinata's age to 9. So ya. Again sorry for the long wait and lets pray I update soon. **

**So please R&R bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait! And what sucks is you might have to wait longer since I will be staring school soon D: **

**The** **characters are a little OCC but that because they are still young and I want them to act like that so if you don't like….dont read :P**

**Someone reviewed saying that the rookie 9 were not friends at a very young age. But for the sake of the story I made them all friends at a young age. It will somewhat follow the original story line but not really.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.**

Normal POV

Hinata woke up to banging on her door and Tobi yelling "Waky Waky Hime. It's breakfast!"

Hinata could only giggle at her brother before getting out of bed and stretching. Suddenly her vision went blurry and she fell back on her bed. She wondered why that happened but she just shrugged it off before walking out the door and into the hallway, looking at all the doors as she past them.

When she got to the living room she saw Deidara and Sasori playing a video game, Tobi whining about playing next, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing, Zetsu talking to himself, and Kisame talking with Nagato. Hinata wondered why Itachi wasn't in the room so she sneaked into the kitchen before Tobi can see her. Once in the kitchen Hinata saw Konan making eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Kaa-san where is Itachi-nii?"

Konan was shocked at what Hinata called her but then she remembered what they had talked about earlier that morning. "I sent Tobi to wake him up." She said before turning back to her cooking.

"But Tobi-nii woke me up."

Konan sweat dropped before calling Tobi into the kitchen, "Tobi get your BUTT in here!"

2 seconds later Tobi walks in nervously. Once he saw Hinata he ran towards her giving her his infamous bear hug. "Hinata-hime Tobi miss you!" He said still holding on to her.

Hinata returned his hug and then tried to pry him off of her.

"Tobi, why didn't you wake up Itachi?" Konan asked.

Although Tobi's mask covered his face, it was notable he was nervous. "Didn't Kaa-san ask Tobi to go wake up Hinata-hime?"

Konan looked sternly at him, "No. Now go wake up Itachi."

Hinata who was quiet this whole time spoke up, "it's okay Kaa-san, I'll go wake up Itachi-nii."

Konan just nodded her head.

"Tobi will go with you!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Oh, no you won't! You are going to stay here and help me serve breakfast." Konan said grabbing some plated and handing them to Tobi.

Hinata just rolled her eyes at her brother and went back into the hallway to wake up Itachi. Once she was at the door she knocked. But there was no answer from the other side, so she knocked again.

"Itachi-nii, time for breakfast."

She heard someone getting up from the bed and feet shuffling towards the door and Itachi opening the door. From the look of his face it didn't look like he had a good sleep.

Hinata gave him a gentle smile. "Time for breakfast Itachi-nii."

She looked up to him for a response but he merely nodded his head before following her towards the kitchen where everyone was already sitting at the table. They took a seat and everyone began to eat. Kisame complemented Konan on the food, Deidara and Sasori taked about explosive art, Zetsu talked to his other half, Hidan and Kakuzu were making a bet on something, Itachi was trying to ignore Tobi, and Nagato and Konan were having a silent discussion.

Hinata looked around the table and felt a little weird sensation in her stomach. She just shook her head to get rid of the feeling in her stomach. Maybe she ate too much.

Before everyone was about to leave the table Nagato began to talk.

"All of you will have this whole week off to get closer to Hinata, once the week is up you will all go back to what you were doing before, except for Itachi who will be training Hinata. I expect you to train her hard Itachi and once in a while some of you should show her a justsu or something to help her in battle. Understood?"

Nagato looked around the table and saw everyone nodding their heads, or jumping up and down for Tobi's case.

Nagato nodded his head. "Very well then, Konan you can now take Hinata shopping. Also get her some weapons she might need."

Konan nodded before getting up to go get dressed, Itachi following her example since he will also be going.

The trio arrived at a small village not too far from the hideout. Konan and Itachi wore casual clothes and had left their cloaks back at the hideout so no one would recognize them, not that anyone would since it wasn't one of the hidden villages but they could never be too careful. Hinata wore her kimono and ninja sandals that she had been wearing when Itachi found her. Although they were a little torn up from the bottom.

After a little bit of walking they stopped in front of a clothing shop.

"Okay," Konan said looking at both Itachi and Hinata. "We will get Hinata some clothes for training and casual clothes and then you will take her with you to buy some weapons while I buy some groceries. Sounds like a plan?" she looked at Itachi who merely nodded his head.

With that said the trio walked into the store and got Hinata some clothes that would last her for more than a month, which Itachi had to seal in a scroll since they couldn't really carry all the bags at once.

"Alright Itachi I leave Hinata to you. I'll meet you both back at the hideout. If anything happen then let me know."

"Don't worry Konan. I may be young but I know how to protect myself and Hinata."

Konan just sighed and nodded her head before walking away to finish her errands.

Itachi looked down at the quiet Hinata who looked back at him with her big innocent eyes.

"Well….lets go buy some weapons." He smiled at her before grabbing her hand and walking the opposite direction Konan went.

**Hinata POV**

Itachi-nii grabbed my hand and began leading me to some stands where people had laid out all kinds of weapons. There were kunai knives, senbons, paper bombs, swords, daggers, and lots of other stuff that I couldn't even name.

But one weapon caught my eye the most. I walked up to the weapon that stood out…well to me. It was a katana. The blade was about 40 inches long and the handle was about 5 inches. The braid around the handle was purple, ironically my favorite color. But that's not what caught my eyes. What caught my eyes was the fact that the color of the blade changed from pitch black to white as snow. Even the scabbard changed between the same colors. The only thing that didn't change colors was the purple braid and the knob tied around the scabbard, which was also purple.

"It's a beautiful weapon, is it not?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up at the man who was standing next to the weapon that I was admiring. The man looked about 30 and had brown eyes with short black hair. He looked like any other average blacksmith to me since he had an apron on with a whole bunch of grease stains.

I nodded to his earlier question. "Why does it change between black and white?" I questioned, curious to know about the beautiful yet dangerous weapons.

"Well this katana is very special. When someone uses it, it changes to either black or white. Black if the wielder's heart is corrupt and evil and white if the wielder has a pure heart and is good. Also only ninjas can use them. If a villager has it nothing really happens and it will be the same as any other katana. But that's not the only thing that makes them special. This sword seem to have a mind of its own."

I gave a confused look and tilted my head to the side, thinking of what the man was saying. For all I know he could have just put up a genjutsu that makes them change color so he can sell it for a hefty amount of cash. But something told me to continue listening to his story, so I let the man continue.

"Wait what do you mean it has a mind of its own?"

"Well you see here little girl, this katana cannot be used by just any other ninja either. The katana chooses its own master, or wielder in this case, and it will always stick by them no matter what. And even in the hands of an enemy it won't turn against you or the people you love so there is no way of this weapon hurting the master unless he purposely hurts himself with it."

"What happened to the owner of this weapon? And how does it choose its master?"

"Well the owner was actually an old friend of mine who, was a ninja, but he died of old age and he gave it to me telling me all that I needed to know about it. As for how it chooses its master, all you need is to pump chakra into it and put a drip of your blood on the tip of the blade. If it turns to a silver color that means it does not chooses you, but if it turns black or white and you suddenly feel its power running through you then it has just made a bond with you that could never be broken, unless you pass down the weapon to a family member or your kids or whatever. But many ninjas have come and tried and yet they all failed. This weapon, after 10 years, still hasn't found the right master."

I took in all the information that was given to me and looked at the color changing weapon. I felt some force drawing me to them, as if telling me to take it.

"Mind if I try?" I looked up at the grown man who had a shocked face.

"You mean you are a ninja? I would have never thought a little innocent girl like you could be a ninja. But sure go ahead and try." He gave me the color changing katana and began to instruct me on what to do.

"Okay so hold on to it in one hand, prick your finger and put a small drip of your blood on the tip then pump chakra into it. Give it a couple seconds and we will see the results." He said, although he had a look in his face that told me nothing was going to happen.

I did as he was told and bit my finger and put it over the tips of the sword. Then I closed my eyes and pumped some chakra into it. I opened my eyes and looked at the blade. Nothing happened.

I looked back up at the man. "Guess it didn't wor-"

I was cut off when I felt the something going through my body. It felt like electricity was coursing through my very veins and I couldn't help but give a small yelp of pain, which alerted Itachi-nii who had just sealed away all the supplies he just bought. Nearby people also stopped to look and began to whisper.

He ran over to me. "Hinata-hime what's wrong?" he then looked at the sword in my hands and his eyes widened. "Hinata let go of the blade! It's are hurting you."

I nodded my head and tried to loosen my grip but I couldn't, it's as if the handle was super glued to my hands. The man who was standing next to me got out of his shocked state.

"I can't believe it. The sword actually reacted to you. I guess they have found their new owner." He mumbled to himself.

Itachi looked at the man as if he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? Can't you see she is in pain? How the fuck do you stop this?" I winced at his choice of words.

The man held up his hands.

"Whoa kid calm down the pain will be over soon. The sword is making a bond with her. There is no way of stopping it once it has started so all you can do is watch and hope she doesn't pass out from the pain. If she can withstand the pain then she truly is the master of these powerful swords."

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see Itachi's hurt expression. I couldn't really here what the guy was saying because of the pain, but all I know is that I had to stay conscious. I didn't know if I could though. My whole body hurt. My insides felt fried from the electric feeling and I could do nothing but hope for this pain to go away. So I continued to grit my teeth and yelp in pain once in a while.

Finally after 5 minutes of unbearable pain, that I didn't know I could withstand, the electric feeling stopped and I dropped down on my knees and hands and began to pant heavily. I looked up and all I remember is Itachi's worried face and the man saying "The bond is complete" before the darkness consumed me.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA Ok so sorry if my description about the katana was not right and you didn't understand it :P I didn't really look into it much. Also sorry if it was boring. But let us hope the next chapter is better which it might be since Hinata may be getting a new companion anyways**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for errors did not reread and I don't have a beta :P **

**Sorry if its short but this is kind of a filler chapter D: **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Hinata POV**

I slowly opened my eyes then quickly closed them from the blinding light coming in through the window. After a while I slowly opened them again and looked around the room I was in, there was a tv, a desk, chair, and the futon I was laying in. I slowly began to sit up but regretted it when a sudden pain shout up by arms and then through my whole body. I gave out a loud scream of pain before falling back.

Suddenly, I hear someone slamming the door open. I look to the side and saw Itachi-nii standing by the open door panting. He slowly walked to me. "Are you okay Hina-hime?" He kneeled down next to me and looked at me with a worried face.

I blushed. "I'm okay Itachi-nii." My throat felt a little parched.

He let out a long sigh. "Don't you ever go doing that again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I gave him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about? Then it all rushed back to me. The sword and how I tried to bond with it and the pain that came with it. I felt dizzy just thinking about it. Then I quickly sat up.

"Where is it?" He looked next to me and I followed his stare. I grabbed the katana and held my breath and closed my eyes as I slowly began to remove the sword from the scabbard. Then I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

"The sword is pure white, just like the owners soul." I looked to the old man who spoke. He was leaning against the door frame smiling. "I never thought a girl like you would be able to wield it but you proved me wrong. You are gonna have one hell of adventure in the near future." He seemed to be in deep thought when he said that but when I blinked he was smiling at me again.

I looked back at the katana and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I looked up at Itachi but noticed he was frowning. "What's wrong?" _Why do they both look so worried? _

He looked back up at me and gave me a small smile. "It's nothing you should worry about." He turned back to the old man. "Thank you for everything but it is time for us to go. Okaa-san will be worried about us."

The man nodded before looking at me. "Take care of that brother of yours okay?" He gave me a kind smile.

I smiled back. "H-hai."

Then he looked back at Itachi. "And you keep in mind of what I told you." Itachi stared at him and gave a small nod of his head before the man left the room. I turned back to Itachi who had a serious face but before I could ask what was bothering, he said it was time to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NORMAL POV**

On the way back Itachi insisted he carry Hinata to which she just blushed and nodded too tired to argue. Itachi gave a small smile at the blushing girl before thinking over what the old blacksmith had told him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright listen here boy. My name is Makoto; I used to be a ninja so I am not stupid. What is someone like you, doing caring for someone of the Hyuuga Clan?" Itachi smirked at the man.

"How do you know that she is a Hyuuga?"

The blacksmith chuckled. "Like I said I used to be a ninja. I have travelled to many hidden villages and have fought many people, the Hyuuga being no exception," He glared at Itachi. "So what are you doing caring for the little girl?" He seemed tense as if ready to attack Itachi if he gave the wrong answer.

Itachi sighed noting how tense the man was. "I am not going to kill her to get information out of her, if that's what you are implying."

The old man's body relaxed, the tension slowly leaving his body. "So what are you doing with her?" He asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say she ran away from home and Okaa-san found her and took her in as her own daughter."

Makoto gave him a cold stare before finally sighing. "Alright well doesn't seem like your lying so I guess I should tell you about that katana" He sighed and began talking in a serious tone. "Okay well first let me start off by saying that it is as much of a curse as they are a gift."

Itachi's eyes widened. He was not expecting this. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would you be trying to sell a cursed sword?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Let me finish explaining kid. Anyways it used to belong to an old friend of mine. He was a very strong ninja and used it only to help those in need. But one day he went out to on a trip his entire village was murdered in cold blood. And when he came back and saw the bloodshed, he snapped. He tracked and followed the ones responsible and when that wasn't enough, he went on a rampage killing everyone he saw. I decided to confront him and end all this. But when I went to battle him, he wasn't his usual self. It's like he had had closed off his sanity and the blades, filled with his anger and sadness, was what was controlling him.. In the end I won the battle but I think the only reason I won, was because I got to him."

Itachi tried to process what he had just heard. "What do you mean you got to him?"

"He was clouded by the darkness and when I spoke, I told him there was still hope, to not give up. Finally he had heard me, but it was too late. I had made the final hit. His last words were that he regretted losing himself to the darkness in the swords." Tears rolled down Makoto's face as he remembered his friend.

"The point is kid. Don't you ever let that little girl give in to the darkness, although since its pure there is nothing to worry about." His face became dark again and his voice barely above a whisper. "But if her heart ever does become corrupt and those blades turn dark, she will begin to feel the darkness, it will always be hanging around her until one day she will snap and she will be lost in the darkness. Listen here boy and listen well. If you truly love her and care for her, then do whatever it takes to get her out of that darkness, no matter what, or else you will lose her forever."

Itachi got up and pushed Makoto against the wall, his sharingan activating. "If you knew all about this then why the hell did you let her bond with that damn sword?

"Like I said before, it seems to have a mind of its own. How the hell was I supposed to know it would bond with the little girl? Anyways it was no coincidence that it was her that it chose. That just shows that she will have one hell of an adventure in her future and it may or may not be a happy one."

Itachi sighed and let go of the man. "Can't I just make her give it up?"

The old blacksmith shook his head. "It has to be of her own free will. You can't talk her out of it."

_Well fuck_. Itachi thought to himself

Makoto seemed to be pondering something. "Oh ya there is something else you need to know."

Itachi raised a brow. "What?"

"The reason why it has a mind of its own is because what is residing within it."

Itachi raised a brow, "What?"

Makoto looked out the window. "Before my friend had died he had told me about a wolf spirit he would always see in his dreams."

"A wolf spirit," Itachi questioned.

The old man nodded before looking back at Itachi. "He said it had black fur and red eyes. He said it was always taunting him to kill. He was always able to control it until the day I fought him. There was something strange about him. He had tribal marks all over his body and he had the glowing red eyes. My guess is during his vulnerable state of mind, the spirit took over his body. By the time I gave the finishing blow he seemed to have reverted back to his normal self."

Makoto glared at him. "I can sense it in you boy, you have nothing but darkness in you. Keeping her near you will only corrupt her don't drag her into that world. Don't try to change her!"

Itachi looked away. "It's too late for that old man." _From the moment she chose to come with me. Her fate was decided. _

The man sighed. He turned his back on him and began to walk away. "Is that so, well then, that girl was born for greatness. Maybe, just maybe, she will be the one changing you."

Itachi looked out the window._ Fool. My darkness is far worse. It cannot be changed._

**FLASHBACK END**

He looked up at the sky and back to the girl on his back. _What have I gotten you into Hinata? _A tear slowly rolled down his eye.

_Im so sorry Hinata._

**A/N: Okay so I know its been so long since I have updated but I have had a huge writers block like 'what type of curse should these dam swords have?' I didn't know how to continue and so I wrote this and hopefully you guys like it! This was mostly a filler and I know I said in the other chapter that Hinata will be getting a companion but that wont be till probably the next chapter or the one after that. And sorry this chapter was so lame ****if anyone has any ideas then im all ears. I might not use them but they will help me and give me more ideas. Anyways hopefully I will update my other story soon.!**

**I want to write a Vampire Knight story but idk since im so bad at updating and im not even finished with these :P but let me know if I should write a VK story. The pairing will be KanameXYuki of course :D and no spoilers I haven't finished reading VK. **

**Anyways R&R**

**BYE~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOOOO! Why why! I just finished reading Vampire Knight and Im so angry! That was not the way it was supposed to END! Curse you Matsuri Hino . As much as it sucked, it was also a beautiful ending. But still it did not end with my FAVORITE Pairing so now im inspired to write a VK Fic. :P Anyways enough of my ranting…**

**I decided to do a little time skip..so yaa…on with the story**

**Oh I just read the extra chapter thing for Vampire Knight and it gave more of a closure so if anyone is interested to read it search Vampire Knight Bonus Chapter or Special Chapter, you are bound to find it. But im still upset that it didn't end how I wanted it too!**

**Imm gonna go cry in a corner now (still bummed out about the VK ending)**

Hinata POV

I looked at the lush green forest below me. It was a rare time in which Itachi-nii gave me the day off to explore the forest where our hideout was located. Although, he only let me go to an extent, which is why I was perched up on a hill, overlooking the forest and the river that wasn't too far off.

I lied down on the grass and looked at the setting sun. It's been 3 years since I began training with Itachi-nii and all I can remember is pain…all over my body. Itachi-nii never went easy on me so I was always bruised up and sore all over. It got to the point where I was used to the pain and grew more immune to it. Throughout all 3 years, Itachi-nii taught me ninjustsu, taijustsu, and genjutsu. He said I am considered at least chunin level, which is good for my age since most aren't chunin until they are about 16. Okaa-san has also been teaching me medical ninjutsu, whenever anyone gets hurt I'm the one who usually heals them. When it came to learning how to wield the katana though, I was on my own. Although Kisame did sometimes help out since he was one of the legendary swordsman. I looked to the katana lying by my side. It still held the same color as the day I got it. Although the old blacksmith said it wasn't just any other ordinary sword I haven't really been able to feel or see anything different except for the fact that it was really durable and sharp.

"Thought you would be here," I sat up and turned to see Itachi behind me.

I smiled and patted the spot to the right of me. Itachi sighed and sat beside me. Over the years I saw all my siblings go from teenagers to young adults and I grew too but not as much as they did. My hair was still short and I didn't grow much either, coming up to Itachi's stomach.

Once Itachi was comfortable I snuggled into him and sighed in contempt. I love my brothers all very much, but I love Itachi even more. My bond is stronger with him, after all, he is the one that mostly looks after me and cares for me. I never really get to hang out with everyone else. They would always leave to do missions that sometimes lasted months only for them to come home tired and exhausted. Although they did leave for long periods of time I still grew attached to all of them. They are all older and rarely played with me anymore, except for Tobi, but I was fine as long as Itachi was with me. Itachi would sometimes go as well but it was rare. And when he did leave, Okaa-san would care for me.

"Listen Hina-hime," I felt his chest rumble as he spoke. Itachi was someone who always kept his guard up and emotions in check, but when he is around me he always seems relaxed and almost happy. It warms me up to think that I am special enough to him that he actually shows me this side of him.

I turned to look at him as he continued to speak. He looked out into the sunset as if contemplating what to say.

"You are 10 years old now and Otou-san thinks you are strong enough to go on missions with the rest of us." He spoke slowly and let the words sink in.

I squealed in delight and sat up, "Really? I can finally go on missions with you guys?" My eyes were wide in surprise as I looked up at him.

Itachi seemed to frown at my reaction as if thinking going with them was a bad thing. But I couldn't help but feel happy. Otou-san finally thinks I'm good enough! It was always hard to get a compliment from him when I would fight him every month to see how well I was improving. He would always just pat my head and say good girl, and it was always enough for me. But to think that I was finally able to leave the hideout and go along with Itachi, it made me feel warm inside.

"So when are we going on a mission?"

Itachi sighed and pulled me back into his embrace. "It won't be for a little while but I just thought I should let you know. I want you to be ready…both physically and mentally." He whispered out the last part.

"Otou-san is going to put you through a couple tests in about a month or so. Before that I'm going to have to train you even harder than before. Think you can handle it?"

I gave him a smile, "Anything for you Itachi-nii." I would be lying if I said I didn't have a small crush on Itachi, but it was more of admiration than anything. He was brave, strong, smart, and kind, someone I looked up to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: ya no I am HORRIBLE At writing fight scenes so we gonna skip that srry ._. )**

We were in our hideout in an underground training room. Okaa-san and the rest of my brothers were all standing on the side lines registering all that had happened. Okaa-san seemed to be worried yet relieved that I made it out alive.

I sheathed my katana and let it drop to the floor I was panting heavily my knees buckling under my weight. My body felt completely numb and I had bruises and cuts all over. It's a miracle that my training clothes were still intact although they looked nothing more like rags by now. '_Guess I need to go shopping for new clothes he…'_

I looked up at Otou-san as he cleared his throat. My vision going blurry and my eye lids seemed to grow heavier. I slowly began to crumple onto the floor as I began losing consciousness.

Instead of hitting the ground I felt arms encircling me in a hug and the last thing I registered before falling into darkness were father's words.

"Congratulations Hinata. You are now an official Akatsuki member. You did well my daughter…now rest."

**A/N: I know, I know crappy as Fuck! BUT, at least its something…Okay ya so sorry for the long~ wait but I got lazy during Christmas and once the new year started I got addicted to a game called Mabinog o.o but they are having some crashes . so I thought 'what the heck?' ill just write something since its been so long~. Again its kinda a filler sorry for lack of detail nd such ._. I am a lousy writer who was stupid enough to start story without a plot .-. anyways until next time… (I haven't even started ch 9 T.T)**

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
